Serrit
|Gender =Male |Eye_color =Amber |Hair_color =Dark brown |Relative =Auckes |Appears_games = |Status = Deceased }} }} Serrit was a witcher of the School of the Viper and a member of the Kingslayers sent to the Northern Kingdoms by Emperor Emhyr var Emreis to wreak havoc. He, along with his brother and fellow witcher, Auckes, took part in the attempted assassination of King Henselt in the Kaedweni camp near Vergen. Even though he was unsuccessful, he was not killed by Geralt like his brother and managed to flee the scene, only to be later found and disposed of by Sheala de Tancarville to cover the Lodge of Sorceresses' role in the regicides. Biography Early life After Geralt saved Letho's life in Angren, the witcher helped him find the Wild Hunt who had kidnapped Yennefer. Serrit and his brother Auckes formed part of the party of witchers that were tracking down the Wild Hunt. In the winter solstice of , at an event that would come to be known as the night of magic, Serrit took part in the battle of the Hanged Man's Tree where the witchers faced the riders of the Hunt. Although the witchers fought bravely they could not kill them all due to being highly outnumbered. A stalemate was reached and after an exchange had taken place (Geralt for Yennefer) the riders took off and the remaining witchers left with Yennefer in tow. After her return, Yennefer was feverish, delirious, in agony, and suffering from amnesia. Out of respect for Geralt's last request that they look after her after he traded himself for the sorceress, the witchers took care of her until she was better. However, Yennefer turned out to be quite a handful, trying to seduce Auckes to drive a wedge between the witchers and causing the group endless trouble in Nilfgaard, a kingdom known to have strict rules on mages that could result in her being killed for her unruly behavior. To try and protect her, the group wandered through the provinces of the empire pulling Yennefer out of whatever trouble she would find herself in until one day they got caught by the imperial secret police. They were questioned separately, but no violence was used. After the interrogations Letho got an offer from Emperor Emhyr var Emreis himself: kill as many northern kings as he could and in recompense the emperor would rebuild the School of the Viper; Letho agreed and he recruited his colleagues/friends into the task, thus creating a group that would be remembered as the Kingslayers. Attempt to kill Henselt Later Serrit and his brother were tasked with assassinating Henselt, the king of Kaedwen. After making their way through the Kaedweni lands the brothers made their hideout in a network of caves located near the Kaedweni camp and spent their time there, waiting and planning. The day of the strike they cleared some harpies outside the cave and proceeded to met with Letho. After a short conversation about the presence of Geralt in the Kaedweni camp and their next move, the witchers set out on their mission. They used the time they had in the walk towards the camp to discuss the events that were to go down at Loc Muinne. After infiltrating the Kaedweni camp, Serrit secured the palisade while his brother took care of the ground floor. The witchers met by the cave entrance and once there they killed the knights protecting the king. When they thought the tough part was over, Geralt came out of the king's tent and started fighting them. The witchers were forced to fight their former companion, resulting in Auckes' death, but Serrit managed to escape back to the hideout. Legacy }} Alas it was to no avail, for Síle tracked him down to deliver him a painful death in an attempt to cover up the Lodge of Sorceresses' hand in the regicides. Geralt, who was on the kingslayer's trail, managed to find him still alive, but dying. With his dying breath Serrit confirmed Geralt's suspicions about Síle's involvement and offered an apology for leaving him behind at the Hanged Man's Tree and began to discuss how close they got to vanquishing the Wild Hunt and freeing the world from the omen of war. The witcher succumbed to his wounds shortly after. Journal entry :Sometimes a person's name sinks into memory and brings fear to one's heart at its first mention. Who was the mysterious Serrit? What goals drove him and what role would he play? Geralt had yet to learn all of this. :If Geralt chooses Roche's path during the end of chapter I: ::The vision of Auckes' memories lifted the veil of secrecy surrounding the other kingslayer. Serrit had also been acting on Letho's orders, and all three had been behind the deaths of Foltest and Demavend, as well as the attempt on Henselt. Serrit could certainly answer more questions, and Geralt knew where to find him. ::Unfortunately, Síle found the assassin first. With his dying words, however, he confirmed de Tansarville's complicity in their conspiracy, as well as the fact that he knew Geralt. Serrit died before saying anything more, leaving the mystery unsolved. :If Geralt chooses Iorveth's path during the end of chapter I: ::Serrit was probably one of the witchers Roche had mentioned. He and Auckes trying to cover Letho's escape when Síle located their hideout. Though both died in the end, they completed the task, buying the last kingslayer time to flee. Personality and traits }} Serrit unlike his brother, was a lot more hot headed, complaining about the lack of action they had in the past days and he was anxious to assassinate Henselt claiming it would be an easy target due to his recklessness. He didn't seem too troubled by the fact that the king also had a sorcerer and a witcher in his retinue. Pragmatic as his brother, he cared little about the life of Triss Merigold and Síle and advised that they should be killed to prevent them from revealing their plan. He seemed to held Geralt in high regard thinking of him as a skilled fighter, a friend and a man who could teach him about life in general, this is reflected in the Notes of the kingslayer named Serrit. He also shared an affection for bear traps with his brother. Videos File:Kingslayers Serrit and Auckes (The Witcher 2) Full HD Gallery File:Flashback-kingslayers.jpg|Serrit and the other witchers on the Hunt's trail File:Gwent cardart nilfgaard serrit.jpg|standalone gwent card art References External links * de:Serrit fr:Serrit it:Serrit pl:Serrit ru:Зеррит Category:Witchers Category:The Witcher 2 characters Category:The Witcher 2 Chapter II